The painted heart
by iDealStorys
Summary: She had betrayed tradition, and in return they sealed her into a tree for a hundred years. on the full moon she'll be free but some people will do anything to keep her in bodage, when the group finds a mystery girl can they help her to her freedom?
1. Prologue Family betrail

He had had a visitor, which was something that had taken the demon by surprise after all his entire fortress still was well hidden, and impenetrable. And yet he still had a visitor. A visitor who entered his stronghold unaccompanied and unscathed. It had almost been as though this visitor, this intruder was immune to the toxin of his miasma that filled the air around his castle and thickened in the atmosphere behind its walls. As if this trespasser had not been at all stopped or harmed by the massive amounts of demon hordes or by his Saimyoushou Hell wasps.

He frowned deeply as the stranger sat herself down across from him on the other side of the low table, his brow twisted and contorted into a ferocious scowl that brought a smile to the woman's soft lips. A smile that she quickly tried to cover with a pale hand.

"Who are you…but most importantly how did you get here?" He hissed his body tensing up as he tried to hide his anger and create the calm face that he had sustained for so long.

"My name is Megumi…and as for how I got here I think we both know the answer to that." She said with a smile that this time she did not hide daintily behind the back of her pale cream colored hand but instead purposely showed off her sharp fangs as though proving she was not human, though he would have suspected as much; no human or demon for that matter would have ever found his lair without their fair share of tribulations to deal with and if one did they would have surly died trying to gain entry. He thought of the countless fools who had tried in the past to enter his sanctum at their own doom and frowned at his intruder.

"Yes, then I suppose the only question is what are you?" He asked again watching closely through dark eyes as the mysterious beauty, Megumi, hid another smile from him.

"Why do you ask?" She said her voice was smooth and delicate; the ominous threat of cracking deep with in her throat.

"Because no demon could ever find this place and enter unscathed and any mere human would just chock and die on the miasma that fills these castle walls." He announced smoothly, his own smile forming on his lips as he stared deep into Megumi's mist blue eyes. But the woman didn't answer instead she hid another smile before pursing her lips as she tried not to disclose her laughter.

"_Your kind_ are always so amusing, putting up silly little traps. Not that it does any good against my kind." She said finally removing her hand from her soft red lips.

"My kind?" He asked and she smiled this time gracing him with her dazzling fanged grin.

"Demons….but your not a full demon though but still." She said with the air of somebody who knows more than you do about something and is having a hard time keeping their knowledge secret.

"How do you know this?" He didn't like this _Megumi_, she knew far too much and that worried him.

"You pick things up when your over two thousand years old." She cooed and he froze, she was older than anyone he had known and perhaps that frightened him; because now he was sure that whatever Megumi was it was not a demon.

"But that is neither here nor there." Megumi said her smiled vanished and her face now distant and distraught as thought she were planning something baleful.

"Then to what is the nature of this visit, Megumi." He said using her name for the first time and he had to admit that he had rather enjoyed saying her name.

"Ummeko…"

"I see, well Megumi I'm sorry to disappoint you but I don't know an Ummeko. So I'm sorry but it would appear your trip was all for not." He said sternly and Megumi laughed soft and delicate much like her speech.

"I'm sorry but did I ask you if you knew an Ummeko?" There was a long silence and Megumi smiled tenderly before laughing again.

"Ummeko is the name of the woman you are going to marry."

"Excuse me?"

"Kyubi no kitsune."

"Nine tailed fox?"

"No nine tailed fox-spirit." She answered calmly.

"My daughter."

"And you want me to marry her?" He asked confused, though his voice and face did not show it.

"No, you _will_ marry her."

"And why's that, what do you get out of this?" He asked a small smirk flickering across his lips as he stared into her mist colored eyes.

"A long time ago my daughter betrayed our clan and made contact with a human village, showed them our secrets, she was out of control and she forced me to possess the village priestess of the land and seal her inside a tree for a hundred years. Those years are almost over by the next full moon she will be free

"And you wish to hand over your daughter to keep her from breaking traditions? How devious." He smiled slyly and Megumi placed a pale hand over her lips again.

"Yes, well she is the strongest of our kind alive, with her amount of power there's no telling what you'd be able to do." She announced her smile fanged and contorted into something sinister.

"What do you expect me to do with a fox spirit?" He asked doubtfully his face smoothing out as he watched as Megumi's distorted smile turned into a disturbed grin.

"What ever you want. With power like that you could become a full demon."

"Ummeko…hmm perhaps." He said mulling the idea of taking this Ummeko as his bride, perhaps she could come in handy, and perhaps he could use all that power to his advantage.


	2. One Old legend

The old worn priestess of fox pass village stood motionless in front of a large cherry blossom tree, her arms folded behind her back as she observed the large tree with silent melancholy.

"A hundred years you've been imprisoned inn this tree." The old priestess said with a glower as she placed an old withered hand on the tough bark of the old tree, only to draw her hand back in fear as the trees bark rippled viciously beneath her touch.

"Good afternoon priestess Yoko."

"Yes, good afternoon Ms. Ouji." The priestess said turning her head slightly to greet the young village mother, a grim smile on her face as she inclined her head in a slight bow.

"Priestess Yoko…are you alright? You seem distressed." The young mother said her voice worried but the old priestess just smiled solemnly and shook her head before returning her attention back to the old cherry blossom tree.

"Do you remember the old tales of this tree?" Priestess Yoko asked resting her palm on the bark once more only to be rejected by the trees anomalous rippling for a second time but this time priestess Yoko didn't not remove her soft withered hand from the tough bark of the tree.

"Of course I tell them to Hana all the time. One hundred years ago a kitsune came and connected our two worlds…but a priestess who believed her to be an evil spirit trapped her in this tree for a hundred years. But its just a story." Ouji said with a slight shrug touching the tree herself for the first time in years.

"Yes, but that's where your wrong." Priestess Yoko said earnestly as she withdrew her hand from the undulating tree.

"Huh? What do you mean priestess?" Ouji asked turning her head in curiosity, up until now she had never heard the priestess speak of the trees pass.

"many years ago one of my ancestors became possessed by a powerful malevolent fox spirit that made her seal a benevolent kyubi no kitsune in this very tree for a hundred years…and those years shall end during the next full moon." Priestess Yoko said looking up at the bright blue sky with deep dulling brown eyes.

"Next full moon…isn't that in two days?" Ouji asked confused worried and flustered, she didn't know how to take such news and quite frankly neither did priestess Yoko but she refused to let the villagers see her weakness.

"But I don't understand priestess Yoko, why is this all disturbing you?"

"Well, I suppose it is because I am afraid of what the fox spirit would think of me once it is free. Will it hate me? Will it be forgiving? Or will it take revenge upon me and you villagers?" Priestess Yoko asked with a heavy sigh as she silently began to whisper silent prayers of protection to herself.

"Why would the fox spirit hate you or seek out revenge? You haven't done anything to it?" Ouji asked bewildered she had still had her rough calloused hand on the tree her soft umber eyes watching the old priestess closely as though expecting something supernatural to happen but nothing did.

"No child but my ancestors did…but never you mind all that, I'll worry about it and come the full moon festival I'll take care of it." The priestess said with a soggy smile and Ouji bowed politely.

"Of course priestess Yoko. Oh where are my manners Hana and all the other little girls helped me make some rice balls would you like some?" Ouji asked with a sweet smile that priestess Yoko couldn't say "no" to.

"Well…alright thank you so much Ms. Ouji." The priestess said as Ouji began to walk away back into her small hut like home.

"Hana get some rice cakes out for priestess Yoko!" Ouji called out as a small girl poked her head out of the small house before disappearing back inside.

The old priestess smiled dolefully her eyes on the old cherry blossom tree that stood in front of her before letting out a soft sigh and walking off to Ms. Ouji's house.


	3. Two the secrets of fox pass village

The small band of youths walked silently through the woods; it had been their third week walking though its brambles and shrubbery and passing by its thousands of trees but despite their walk they seemed to be no where close to an exit.

"Miroku are you sure we're not lost?" A small red headed fox demon asked from a top a shoulder of a young adolescent girl named Kagome, he had been staring at a young monk with suspicion filled eyes that caused the monk to shrink back as though embarrassed.

"No, we're not lost…its just uh…" Miroku paused for a brief moment scratching his head with his index finger as though trying to come up with an excuse for why they haven't exited the wood but nothing seemed to come to mind.

"Just what…huh Miroku?" A silver haired half demon jeered, never skipping a chance to mock the poor perverted monk when ever such a chance arrived. Miroku at the half demons retort frowned before giving a weak laugh.

"It's just this light…yeah it makes it harder to read the map." Miroku said quickly his words giving everyone a good laugh.

"Inuyasha why don't you just see if you can sniff out a village or something?" Another girl known as Sango asked curiously though Inuyasha knew far too well that he was being demanded something not asked.

"Oh yeah and what makes you think there's going to be a village on the other side of all these trees?" Inuyasha asked rudely as he shoved his arms behind his head as he began to walk ahead of the initial group.

"Oh Inuyasha stop being such a drama queen! You can easily sniff out a village I've seen you do harder things than that, so come on!" Kagome pleaded playing good cop with her half demon companion before her temper forced her to play bad cop as well, but knowing Inuyasha he wasn't going to listen unless he was punished.

"Oh yeah and what if I don't want to?"

"So you want to stay in these woods forever?"

"What do you care?" Inuyasha hissed, being difficult as always and by now the rest of his companions where already deciding who the victor of this little spat between the two friends would be and with out a doubt the victor was Kagome, though to the group this wasn't much of a surprise. With in no time at all Inuyasha was paying for his rude behavior by propelling his face in the cold moist dirt repeatedly as Kagome continued to repeat the phrase "Sit boy!".

"Happy now?" Inuyasha hissed as he and his companions pulled themselves out of the woods with faces of pure delight as they held their face up to the sun that the unkind woods hid from them.

"Yes very much, thank you Inuyasha." Kagome said with a smirk and Inuyasha couldn't help but roll his eyes; she always did this to him he thought with a frown; tormenting him with that sit crap and then try to smile about as though everything were okay when it clearly wasn't.

"Yeah whatever." He growled folding his arms tightly and turning his head away from her and Shippo the small fox demon laughed.

"Oh Inuyasha don't you learn?" he asked playfully he loved watching Inuyasha get into trouble with Kagome, after all it had served him right for all the times he had picked on him, Shippo thought as he remembered the countless noogies, and head bops he had received from the silver haired half demon.

"Ah shut up you little runt!"

"Hey you can't talk to me that way! Kagome!" Shippo cried, always running to Kagome for help while the others merely laughed before frowning down at Inuyasha for picking on the small demon.

"Yeah Inuyasha would it kill you to be even a little nicer to Shippo?" Kagome asked curiously and Inuyasha just shrugged before walking off, there had been a nice thick cherry blossom tree near by that he had planned on resting in.

"I think it might be for the best that we leave him alone for now Kagome, right now we need to find somewhere to stay for the night." Miroku said rubbing the smooth stubble of his chin with a grimace as he looked ahead towards the small village that stood just a few yards away from the their little group of vagabonds.

"I agree with Miroku on this one, we should probably talk to one of the villagers and see if they'll let us stay with them for the night." Sango said in agreement and Kagome and Shippo nodded simultaneously, as they followed Sango and Miroku towards the small village that surround the tree Inuyasha had sought to rest beneath.

"Move, get out of the way! Move now…you shouldn't be there! Move!" A small girl cried swinging a homemade broom through the air menacingly as she approached the tall cherry blossom tree, that Inuyasha had chosen a sturdy branch to perch on.

"Hey what's that kid screaming about?" Inuyasha barked at the on coming girl who continued to scream her menacing warnings at Inuyasha who continued to ignore her.

"I don't know but I think she's talking to you." The monk shouted up at the silver haired half demon as he and the others reached the large tree Inuyasha had chose to perch in.

"Why do you say

Sango and Kagome stated before being silenced by Inuyasha's yowls of annoyance as the small village girl began to strike him with her broomstick, though from the half demon this wouldn't have been the first time he would have been attacked by a stranger wielding a household object.

"What the

"You can't be there! That's a sacred place so move!" The small cried louder as she struck Inuyasha with her handmade broom.

"Miroku, Sango, Kagome! C'mon guys get this brat off of me! Stop hitting me!" Inuyasha barked as he removed himself from his branch only to receive laughter and more brutality in response.

"Hana, leave those strangers alone!" A female voice called from behind the small girl who quickly dropped her broom and turned around to see her rather disappointed mother.

"I must apologize for my daughter's reaction towards you strangers, she's normally not like this." The mother said bowing her head kindly as she apologized for her daughter, who stood behind her mother watching Inuyasha and friends with icy eyes as she clutched the fabric of her mother's kimono nervously.

"Yeah you better be sorry"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome hissed giving him a sharp jab in the ribs, before turning her attention back to the smiling mother.

"You see this tree is sacred to our village." The woman continued and the group grew silent with interest.

"Sacred?" The monk questioned and the mother smiled her soft smile and nodded her child still very much nervous behind her.

"Yes, it is said that a hundred years ago this village was once home to a powerful clan of kitsune, it is often said that they used to hold humans hostage and make them work as slaves." She recited her voice dark and ominous as she began to tell the tale of their village and the tree that inhabited it.

"Kitsune…you mean fox spirits? But those are just fairytales they don't really exist do they?" Kagome asked skeptically and Sango gave light chuckle.

"Well we do travel with demons and a perverted monk, so maybe they're not so much fairytale as we think."

"Yes we all like to think so." The mother said again and Miroku rose a weary eyebrow.

"You mean to say you don't know if the kitsune exist or not?"

"Well I don't know what to think…but they say that tonight the seal that keeps a great kyubi no kitsune inside of this tree shall break freeing the fox spirit. Then we'll all know the truth." She said softly; now ignoring her daughter who had began to yank tentatively on the fabric of her kimono.

"Can we go now mommy?"

"Hold on Hana. You travelers are very welcome to stay the night to see our questions answered if you wish, we don't have much but we have an extra room. You boys can sleep there for the night, while you girls can sleep with me and Hana." The mother offered much to the groups surprise and little Hana's disliking.


	4. Three the playful Ummeko

The old priestess had been praying besides the tall cherry blossom tree, her withered hands holding her sacred prayer beads close to her lips between trembling fingers as she muttered silent incantation like prayers beneath her breath. The elderly priestess kept her position until she looked almost statue like with the exception of her trembling fingers and rapidly moving mouth.

Around her the villagers had begun to string up the traditional paper lanterns they used during festivals, festive songs playing on traditional instruments as they worked.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Kagome asked as she and the others walked out of the small village hut they were staying in for the night.

"Whatever." Inuyasha responded hands tucked neatly behind his head, he didn't understand what the big deal was, so what if some demon or spirit or whatever was coming back? I didn't matter things like that happened all the time, he was living proof of that.

"Inuyasha would it kill you to at least pretend your interested?" Kagome nagged much to the young half demon's disliking.

"Maybe." He returned in a snarky demeanor that had Kagome spitting out a long stream of "sit boy's" to Inuyasha who had no choice but to fall to the ground, whilst the rest of their companions sighed in annoyance; they were all to familiar with the constant pattern Kagome and Inuyasha usually provided. She would say something, he'd respond to it in a way that she didn't approve of, she forced him into the ground, and he barked at her; it was all too much like a rut.

"There they go again." Sango said with a sigh, she had been holding the small cat like demon in her arms as she watched her two friends argue relentlessly.

"Yes, they seem to find just about anything to argue about don't they?" The monk Miroku asked his tone dull and heavy as he listened to the two quarrel.

"When will Inuyasha learn?" The young fox demon said with a huff as he ran after Miroku and Sango shaking his head doubtfully, he couldn't believe that Inuyasha had picked yet another fight with Kagome and on the night of a festival.

"I don't think so Shippo." Sango said thoughtfully before walking off further in to the small village to offer her assistance with the decorations.

Inuyasha sat bored and tired on a branch of their beloved sacred tree, watching closely as all of the people frolicked and celebrated all but one that is; the village priestess, she had been shouting and pleading with something hidden within the mist, not that anyone around them seemed to notice.

"Hey!" Inuyasha shouted at the woman who was irresponsive to his voice. Quickly Inuyasha jumped down from his perch in the tall tree and into the thick of the mist, still very much calling out to the elderly priestess.

"Hey lady!" Inuyasha tried again as he waded through the mist towards the woman, but no matter how much he walked he never seemed to get any closer to her.

"What the hell is going on?" He asked himself glancing back at the tree only to find out that at some point it had vanished.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called but there was no reply, as though he were some phantom, no one could here him. What was going on? He asked himself as he ventured thought the fog calling out fro his friends who never seemed to so much as hear him calling.

"Kagome!" He tried again, still nothing.

"They can't hear you." A female voice cooed from deep with in the vapor, just loud enough for his sensitive ears to hear him. Quickly the young half demon stole his sword from its sheath his fangs bared as he stared deep in to the grey that was the film.

"Who's there?" He barked but there was no reply almost as though he had scarred off the disembodied female voice.

"Show yourself you bastard!" He barked again, his demon sword now extended to its full length and potency. But yet again there was no reply; instead there was the sound of slight shuffling, as though someone had been moving quickly around him.

"Where are you?" Inuyasha said whirling around sword in hand.

"Inu…ya…sha?" A voice whispered weakly into his ear, quickly he spun around only to see that there was no one there. There playing around with me? He thought returning his Tetsiga to its normal battered shape before stowing it back into its sheath.

"Who are you?" Inuyasha tried again his voice softer than it had been, he wanted answers but something told him he wasn't going to get them.

"Inu…yasha." The voice said again.

"How do you know my name?"

"Inuyasha."

"I said how do you know my name! Show yourself you bastard!"

"So you're the mighty half breed everyone is talking about?" Quickly Inuyasha spun around to see a rather tall female wearing a black furisode kimono bright images of soft red spider lilies tattooed along its soft material. Her long raven hair spilling over her shoulders and onto the misted ground.

"Yeah what of it?" Inuyasha asked rudely causing a soft smile to play on her half painted cherry lips, her transparent eyes watching him closely.

"Inuyasha…the mighty hybrid, half human half demon…how interesting." She said placing a pale hand over her mouth as too hide her smile.

"You keep saying that." Inuyasha grunted folding his arms getting only a hidden laugh in reply.

"Oh, please excuse me I've been locked away for so long inside of that tree, I'm a little out of it." She said softly pulling herself closer to Inuyasha fangs bared.

"Yeah whatever…wait you that demon!"

"Demon? No, I'm far more dangerous and stronger than that." She said licking her lips hungrily.

"And I'm hungry." She added her fangs growing as she spoke.

"What?" Inuyasha choked confused before being lunged on.


	5. Four a warped reality

The raven haired beauty sat on top of Inuyasha; her lips pressing hard against his own, a feeling that was far more painful than enjoyable for the young half breed. Inuyasha groaned as the raven haired girl pressed her lip harder against his own despite his disapproving struggles beneath her, but it didn't matter this translucent eyed teen demon or whatever she was, was far too strong for Inuyasha to simply push her away. However despite his struggles against her Inuyasha could feel all of the anger and sorrow pull from him and dissipate into nothing as though never existing at all. He could no longer feel the heaviness in his heart that came from his emotions for both Kagome and Kikyo, for the first time in a long time he felt light and at peace given his current situation.

"Ummeko I presume?" A cool voice said the only thing causing the raven haired girl to break her iron lip lock.

"Do I know you?" She said softly, her voice airy and distracted as she listened to Inuyasha's slow and shaky breathing that seemed to intrigue her in someway.

"No, but you will." Slowly she began to turn around her eyes landing on the dark haired half demon, Naraku.

"And why's that?" Ummeko asked softly as she wiped her lips with the back of her index finger and thumb politely before hiding her delicate skin back beneath the sleeve of her furisode.

"Because you and I are getting married." He said coldly before noticing Inuyasha shivering on the ground.

"Well if it isn't Inuyasha, what aren't you going to threaten me with your beloved Tetsiga?" Naraku teased but Inuyasha couldn't hear him.

"Your business is with me demon!" She barked guarding Inuyasha with her body, her translucent eyes never moving from Naraku who couldn't help but laugh at the poor girl.

"Yes I suppose your right." Naraku agreed taking a step closer to Ummeko making careful not to trend on her hair that made its home along the ground around them.

"Now, Demon what did you mean married?" Ummeko asked her back arching up slightly as she awaited his response still very much protecting her unconscious food source, Inuyasha.

"Someone close to you arranged…

"My mother?"

"Yes, with power like yours I can be unstoppable." He smiled, a deranged sick smile that made Ummeko's stomach turn and twirl.

"Yes you could be. Too bad I', not going to marry you."

"Yes, and too bad you don't have a choice." Naraku said walking closer to the young kyubi no kitsune with the same sinister smirk on his face. Quickly the flesh of Ummeko's human guise began to wither and evaporate revealing artic tan fur, a madly lashing tail, and a dangling white sphere just below her neck much like a medallion of a collar.

"One tail?" Naraku said backing up in anger, he felt deceived and confused, and these were things Naraku didn't like.

"I not fully fed, but I should warn you I only need one tail to defeat hell spawn like you." The seven foot fox snarled, its tan muzzle furrowing deeply as it stared at Naraku fiercely.

"_Kitsune-bi!_" It barked letting out a stream of fire like a flame thrower at Naraku. Quickly Naraku turned away eyes sidled from the intense flames, he hadn't been expecting Ummeko to put up this much of a fight even with her rank in mind, but it didn't matter what he thought she had gotten away.

Inuyasha woke up cold and faint, a damp rag resting a top his forehead and Kagome resting by his side.

"Ka…gome?" Inuyasha called weakly, his voice snapping Kagome up from her sleep as though he were breaking a trance.

"Inuyasha, your up." Kagome said, a soft smile creeping onto her lips as she stared into his heavy amber eyes.

"Yeah."

"So what happened to you last night?" Kagome asked suspiciously, she remembered Inuyasha had fallen asleep in the "possessed" tree the village was so fond of before waking up and taking out his Tetsiga before running off somewhere. Everyone was mortified she thought and if she remembered it right she and Miroku had chased after him while Sango and Shippo tried to calm down the villagers that Inuyasha had frightened. But still none of that explained why she and Miroku would have found him unconscious on the ground.

"Nothing." Inuyasha lied pulling himself into a sitting position; he hadn't wanted to tell Kagome about what happened maybe he didn't want her to worry or perhaps he was just afraid of how she would react.

"Inuyasha…_sit boy_!" She hissed, she knew he was lying and quite frankly she didn't like it.

"What the hell was that for?" Inuyasha asked pulling himself back up, he hated that Kagome had the power to do that, to bring him down with those simply words it was ridiculously unfair he thought with a frown.

"For lying, now tell me what happened Inuyasha!"

"Why do you care?" Inuyasha growled baring his fangs fiercely only to be slammed into the floor once more by the enchantment that for so long held him powerless against Kagome's awful temper.

"Geez Kagome will you give it a rest? It was nothing." Inuyasha said blankly causing Kagome to throw him a softer expression.

"Inuyasha." She said again her voice barely above a whisper as she stared at the silver haired half demon softly.

"I think Naraku's here." Inuyasha said changing the subject and Kagome at this nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Naraku? Why?"

"I don't know I think he came here for her." Inuyasha said quietly as though he were mulling over all of the nights events with a frown.

"Her? Inuyasha who's her?" Kagome asked earnestly hints of jealousy latching on to her voice.

"That demon." Inuyasha answered bluntly.

"Demon? You mean the kitsune? Right?" Kagome corrected, as always she had to be right Inuyasha thought with a frown.

"What ever..." He grunted pulling himself to a stand much to Kagome's astonishment.

"Hey, Inuyasha where are you going!" Kagome barked watching as Inuyasha snatched his sheathed sword from its place against the wall.

"That kitsune whatever attacked me yesterday, I don't know what for but I'm going to find out." Inuyasha puffed charging out of the small hut like home before Kagome had so much as the chance to utter the word sit.


	6. five the truth behind the tale

Bright translucent rays of illumination peaked out from behind the green of the of the forest trees and light rain where a gathering skulk of foxes (of varied color but mostly red) sat as though in wait of something. In the front of the skulk sat an adult male Fennec fox with large bat like ears, his chest puffed out proudly, all nine of his tails twitching impatiently as though he were awaiting something or someone important. And as it would turn out he was awaiting someone, a young artic tan fox with transparent blue eyes accompanied by another seemingly elder seven tailed artic fox. _Ummeko hold your head up_. The elder of the pair snapped strictly at her young companion, to whom did as she was instructed as the pair walked silently towards the young adult fennec fox. _Ummeko you look beautiful._ The tanned bat eared fox barked, inclining his head before the artic tan fox Ummeko who seemed not nearly as excited to see him as he was to see her. _So I've been told Ebbisu._ The kitsune bride snapped her head facing west of them causing an uproar of disapproval from her fellow foxes, each one of her kitsune kin barking their own remarks of disapproval, things like "_You should be proud that someone like Ebbisu has chosen you to be wed him._", "_By the way she's acting one might assume that she was a nogi_." Or "_You could at least pretend to be interested in Ebbisu._"

_**NO**_! Ummeko yelped backing away from her soon to be mate with a dower look and a shake of the head. _**No**__? No, what?_ Ebbisu barked confused as he drew himself closer towards Ummeko who only backed away from him farther. _Yes, please enlighten us Ummeko. No what? _The other fox snarled angrily as she glared at her daughter with teeth bared. _I cant do this, I'm sorry Ebbisu but I…I…cant marry you_. Ummeko whined lowering her head, her tails pushed into the air as she backed away from the rest of the skulk. _You speak as though you have a choice, your going to marry Ebbisu, bare his kits, as well as take care of them and Ebbisu!_ Her mother growled following closely behind her daughter. _No, I…can't_. Ummeko responded her voice full of guilt. Why not? Ebbisu asked softly his dark eyes falling upon his kitsune bride who simply shook her head before running off. _Ummeko come back_. Her mother started making a dash for her daughter only to be cut off by Ebbisu blocking his path. _No…let her go. It's over and it doesn't matter now._ Ebbisu grunted walking off, the marriage he had been awaiting centuries for was cancelled, his blushing bride had deserted him leaving him feeling empty and numb inside.

The young priest had been playing with the children of the village again, a large smile on his face as spoke soft kind words to the in high spirited youths.

"Mister Michizane, Ummeko is back." A small girl said softly yanking down on the fabric of his kimono with shy smile.

"Huh, what's that you say Ummeko?" The priest know as Michizane asked with a childish grin as he watched as the small child pointed in the direction of the prevailing forest where a raven haired girl stood waiting silently for him.

"Oh, Thank you. Ummm, okay guys that it for today alright?" Michizane said softly receiving a wave of disappointed "awe's" in response, as he shooed the group off children off making sure that they all made it to their homes where they belonged, and weren't trying to follow him.

"Ummeko, I didn't think that I would see you any time soon or at all for that matter." He said with a smile as he pulled the transparent eyed young adult into a tender hug followed by an equally passionate kiss that was quickly rejected.

"I…know."

"Ummeko are you alright? You seem a bit out of it." Michizane asked curiously as he stared down at Ummeko who only frowned.

"Its funny, this whole time I thought that when I finally left I would feel excited and happy, but I'm not. I just feel like a traitor." She whispered tilting her head over to the side, her arms wrapped around herself in comfort.

"Ummeko…your not a traitor." Michizane said softly pulling her back into that tight hug that Ummeko had fought so hard to get away from.

"Then what am I, I broke a tradition that has followed my people for many a decade and century…what am I then Michizane if not a traitor?" Ummeko said softly, her words chilling the heart of the young priest, who had never heard his precious fox darling so grief-stricken before.

"Well I was hoping you would be my fox wife, if anything else. But of course that all depends if you would have me…Ummeko." He said softly and calmly as he pulled himself away from her as to get a good look at her face; a face that was far too feline and angular and perfect to belong to any human being. He wanted to hear her response, to see her face light with joy just before pouncing on him with happiness, but she did neither. No instead she stood immobile and mute, her shoulder shaking slightly and her hands clamped over her face.

"….How can I possibly be your bride?"

"By saying yes."

"But…

"Ummeko, please…just say yes." Michizane whispered sinking onto the soft grassy ground, his eyes misted over and void of emotion as he forced himself to look up at sorrow eyes kitsune.

"I cant." She whispered softly, backing away.

"Why not?"

"I…I just cant!" She barked, and Michizane watched blankly as the small fox charged off back into the woods, where they both knew he had no hope of finding her.

The young priest chewed angrily on his lip, before raising to his feet his head was spinning and his chest was heavy but he didn't care, he just wanted to return back to the village and drown the pain in sake as unholy as it was but he didn't care, not any more.

It was late in the evening when Michizane returned to his quarters, tripping over his own unstable legs that were numb with sorrow and drink, something that after several drinks he smelt heavily of. He had noticed that someone had laid out his futon after tripping over it and landing on a small body that let out a high pitched squeal as he landed on it.

"What, you came back?" He asked words slurred slightly as he stared down at his precious fox who could only smile in response before planting a soft kiss on his sake cover lips, a kiss that was sloppily and hastily returned.

"I thought I'd never see you again, what made you change your mind?" Michizane asked the following day a sliver of a smile forming on his face as he stared at Ummeko who just shrugged.

"I'm dead…and I've been dead for a long time. But for the first time in a long time I feel alive, and it's all because of you." She said softly and Michizane laughed a soft hearty laugh that made Ummeko smile before returning to sleep. The tranquility of the moment pleased the two, who wished nothing more to than to stay forever in the tenderness of their love. And for several decades they did just that; they loved, bore children, who also bore children, and then one day Michizane died as all humans must but his love had not as well as Ummeko. And so she stayed and raised her young, and their young both fox and human priests and priestesses. That is until she came and ruined it all…


	7. Six lady in the water

Inuyasha was wandering through the forest that lay along the borders of fox pass village, he was still very much looking for the no good fox that had attacked him the night before and he wasn't going to stop until he found her.

Inuyasha had been walking for what seemed like hours when he arrived at a small undisturbed pond with transparent sea foam water. Slowly Inuyasha walked towards the pond, observing a particularly large Koi swimming in tight circles around the ponds perimeter; not exactly something Inuyasha cared for, he had never really been that interested in fish. They never did much besides swim in circles and blow bubbles and that wasn't very entertaining, Inuyasha thought as he scanned the area once more; not that there was anything worth looking over besides trees, grass, water, and a pile of neatly folded clothing that seemed to luxurious to belong to anyone in the village. Curious Inuyasha began to search through the clothing only to be stopped by the sound of disturbed water. Quickly the golden eyed half demon whirled around to see a tall pale figure emerging from the waters, pale skin complete nude and exposed while long dark hair covered her most intimate of places.

Slowly she pulled her hands over her head as to drain any excess water from her hair. Inuyasha had still been watching the girl who hadn't seemed to even so much as notice him, for a second Inuyasha began to wonder what it had meant before stopping himself mid thought to continue searching through the clothes laid on the floor before him.

Inuyasha tussled through the clothing, making sure to put anything with a oddly interesting scent to his nose much like the dog he knew he was. He kept at this for sometime searching through the stray belongings that had been left some feet away from the pond, and to his amazement the girl had not once seemed to notice or sense his presence; it was all rather odd almost as though she had set those clothes there on purpose, knowing someone would come and take interest in them but the half demon doubted that. No one left their luxurious clothing out just for anybody to touch.

And then he found it, it being a small white orb. The white ball had been hidden beneath the many layers of remarkable smelling clothing, and it had shimmered and glowed as it met Inuyasha's warm palm almost as though beckoning him and calling for him. He bounced the small object in his hands rolling and playing with it in his palms, it was a weighty object he noted with massive amounts of energy emanating from its being.

There was a light splash behind him, quickly Inuyasha turned around only to see that the girl had gone under the water once more.


End file.
